PMD: The Things Best Left Unknown
by Kevs The Lucario Trainer
Summary: A Lone Riolu is washed ashore after a calamity occurred the night before, leaving him unable to remember anything, including his own name. The only thing he could remember, is that he was once a human. He meets an eevee named Kiki, and the two form a team together. Will he find the truth of his past? Rated M for later possibilities, gore, swearing, and other things.
1. Ch 1: Lost & Alone

**anyways, next update here: to any of you newcomers to my story, this will seem _very _close to the storyline of the games. And, I realize that. I will be changing that later when I am able to create my own back stories and all that good stuff that y'all want to read, not shit like this. Well, I'll have you know, im working on it now, so please be patient and please respect me. Tell me how good you think this is. Anything will help me write this correctly. I will fix anything to the best of my ability as soon as you post telling me what you think should be changed. That is all.**

**Just a quick A/N, ok, so here are a few explanations quick:**

**First of all, I don't own pokemon. Nintendo, game freak and others do**

_Italics are for during a flashback_

_(Italics arenthesis is for thoughts)_

Normal text is for actions or what the hell ever

"quotation marks are for words spoken aloud"

Also, special thanks to Somniac7 for being the beta for my story.

another thing, this IS based on pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky.

And finally, some parts will be inspired by stories such as: "If Only I Were a Little Braver", and (insert titles of incredible stories I can't seem to remember the titles to)

**Also, there will be perspective changes appropriately.**

**and now, yea I know, this is gonna suck. Deal with it. Alright let this begin!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Things Best Left Unknown<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Welcome! This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by pokemon. Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival! Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions. Be truthful when you answer them! Now, are you ready? Then...let the questions begin!**_

_**Do you want to be famous?**_

_**"Y-yes."**_

_**Ok. Next question. The phone is ringing! What do you do?**_

**_"Ignore it and let it ring."_**

**_I see. Next question. You are on a stroll when a TV crew pounces on you for an interview. What do you do?_**

**_"Answer questions properly."_**

**_Very good. Next question. You are asked to do a difficult task. What will you do?_**

**_"Make someone else do it!"_**

**_Ok. Now, last question. Are you a boy, or a girl?_**

**_"Boy."_**

**_Ok. Thank you very much. You seem to be...the sassy type! Or at least somewhat sassy! You don't like taking orders. You are a little rebellious and like to disagree. You're a lone wolf! You like to keep your distance from groups and go off to do things on your own. Older folks may be the ones who find you the most disagreeable, even selfish. But people younger than you tend to really admire you! So, a sassy type like you... Will be a Riolu!_**

**_Now, prepare to enter a world much different than yours, and may the best of luck be to you!_**

* * *

><p><strong>$Normal Perspective$<strong>

*CRACK!*

"W-w-woah! are you okay?" . . . . . "No! Don't let go! Just... A little... LONGER!"

"No! I-I-I can't!". . . "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>A blue, jackal-like creature opened his crusty, seawater covered eyelids.<em> (W-wooh... Wh-where am I?)<em>

He was lying down on a small beach. The jackal lifted up his head and looked around. "What the hell? Why am I here, and, who am I?" He whispered to himself. Then, when things couldn't get any worse, a huge wave of pain went through his body causing him to fall limp onto the coarse, sand beach.

(_N-no! C-__can't! Hold on! Fading... Away...)_

* * *

><p>An Eevee was pacing back and forth in front of a large, pink tent, shaped like a Wigglytuff, unsure of what to do. "...No." She stopped her frantic pacing and stopped where she was. "I refuse to put this off any longer." She took a step forward onto the strange, wooden grate that covered the hole in the ground.<p>

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!", a voice said. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?", another voice said. " The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!", the first one said.

"Wh-Whaa!" She quickly stepped back onto the solid ground, looking at her surroundings, as if looking for someone.

"Phew...," She sighed, and took out a medium sized rock that was flat and very smooth on the top and jagged and dome shaped on the bottom, with a weird, alien-like pattern on the top, and placed it on the ground in front of her.

"I thought having my personal treasure with me would help encourage me to do this, but I guess not."

She had been trying every day at around this same time to create a rescue team here at Wigglytuff's Guild. The outside comprised of a large, pink tent in the shape of the head of a Wigglytuff, with torches on either side of it. In the middle of the tent's outside was a ginormous gate that looked a bit like a medevil castle's gate.

"I had never really built up the courage to do this." She sighed, and shook her head. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow," she said in a very depressed manner. She picked up her personal treasure, turned around, and headed down the giant stone staircase that lead down to a lower part of the mesa.

Two figures appeared from behind one of the large trees there. "Hey Koffing," said a Zubat.

"What up Zubat?", a Koffing said in a wheezing manner.

"That wimp said something about a treasure, right?"

"Yep."

"Do we follow her?"

Thw Koffing turned towards the Zubat. "We do."

The two headed off in the same direction as the Eevee did.

* * *

><p>The Eevee was heading down to the beach from the guild. When she got there, she turned and looked out towards the sea. "Wow!"<p>

Her eyes were sparkling with the same amazement that she always got when coming here around this time of day. The Krabby that normally hide inside their little caves, have scuttled out to blow bubbles into the wind, causing a very beautiful sight to most, combined with the sunset really set the feeling for the moment.

"Look at all the Krabby blowing their bubbles! There are usually quite a lot of Krabby blowing bubbles, but not this many!" She then remembered why was she was here, then sighed, and returned her attention to the matter at hand.

"I love coming down here. It helps me feel good about myself when I'm feeling down. But, I'm just not sure I will be able to do this much longer..." She looked over to her left and saw what she thought to be a strangely blue & black colored rock. "That's...weird...", she said to herself.

"Maybe I should go check that out?" She walked over and realized something.

It wasn't something. No. It was more of a _someone._

* * *

><p><strong>whoo! I'm done with my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think so far! Yea. I know, you may be wondering. How could I, of all people, start writing stories? Well, one word. Motivation. And also, Christmas break. Even though I have a 3DS and a Wii U, I still have very little to do, as my Wii doesn't work, and I refuse to play Smash Bros. without a proper GameCube controller. Anyways, after that canteen of spilled nothingness happened, I am off! *flies away not-so-spectacularly into the sky, leaving trails of methane as propellant*<strong>


	2. Ch 2: Beginning of an Amazing Adventure

**Again, thanks to Somniac7 for being the beta for my, er-hem, _decent story._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Things Best Left Unknown<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

It's head has black, mask-like fur surrounding his face, small, black rounded ears, and a yellow collar around its neck, all helping it resemble a jackal or dog -or both- like thing. It had blue arms, each possessing three paws an silver half-oval-sphere-like things on the back of it's hands. It's legs were space black, and it's tail was around 1.5 feet long. It was then that she realized that it was a pokemon you don't normaly see around here: a Riolu.

"Hey! Wake up! Come on!", The Eevee smacked it across the face, waking it up in an instant.

"Uhnnn...", He shook his head, the eevee now knowing it was a boy, causing water, seaweed and other things to splash all over her brown and cream colored fur.

"EEEWWWW!", She shrieked, annoyed at the moss in her fur.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing the same beach as before. "Where...?

"Oh, goodie! Thank Arceus that you're fine! You almost worried me to death!"

He looked around to see who could possibly be talking to him. He turned his head to the right, revealing to him an Eevee frantically trying to get some chunks of moss out of her fur. She had a ton of brown fur covering most of her body, except for the tip of her tail and the big, poofy scruff around her neck. She had ears that were, cutely enough, a bit smaller than normal, and she had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes the boy had ever seen.

Startled, he thrashed about, spraying sand all over the place, including on the Eevee.

"Wh-who are you?", He asked, questioning his own reasoning and recovering from his alarmed state, while the Eevee was recovering from her own tumble accross the beach.

She walked back over towards the biped, and spoke, "O-oh, me? Well, my name is Kiki! What's yours?"

_(M-my name?)_, the blue emanation pokemon about the fact for a few moments, until he realized something. He couldn't remember _anything._ Except for _one _thing. That He was a human. _"_Um... I... I can't remember. All that I can remember is that I'm a human."

"Egaaah?", She shouted quite loudly, and leaping back from the fact, and she sweat a few drops of confusion. "B-but you look like a perfectly normal Riolu to me!"

_(What?) _He thought, while walking over to the sparkling seawater to examine his reflection. What was seen was beyond his belief. He was, indeed, a perfectly normal Riolu. Except for his slightly larger biceps, and a slightly lighter color of black where there should be deep space black fur.

She tipped her head, obviously very perturbed at the feedback she was receiving. "Well, you certainly are a bit weird. Are you pulling my leg?"

"Wh-what? N-no! I'm being honest!"

"Hmmm... Well, you don't seem very bad."

_(What? Me bad? Why in the world would she think that?) _She must have saw the curious expression on his face, because she sighed, then said, "Sorry I doubted you. It's just that a lot of bad pokemon have been appearing lately. The more they appear, the more exploration teams are having to go out to bring them back to justice. It's and odd way of living, if you ask me."

_(What? Bad pokemon? Exploration teams? What is going on in this world?) _Then, he remembered something she had asked him about a few minutes before. "Say, Kiki? Didn't you ask me something about my name?"

"Oh! Yea! Let's see, what would be a good name for you?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?", He said, curious about her decision.

"Hm... Well, how about Vincent? I like it because it has a nice ring to it!"

_(Vincent? Hmm... I like it!)_ "I love it!", He replied happily.

"You do? Ok, now that that's out of the way, we can start on other things!"

_(That was... Kinda weird. Huh, this world really is kinda_ strange.),Vincent thought to himself.

"Umm... Kiki? Are you ok?"

"Me? Oh yes I'm fine! Well, let's take you somewhere to sleep for the night!" The fox-cat-like creature said enthusiastically. As the two started walking back towards the path Kiki used to get down here, two Pokemon came up from behind and pushed Kiki down. "Owowow... Huh? Hey! What the hell was that for?", Kiki shouted at them. They were a Zubat and a Koffing.

"Woah ho ho! We were just trying to mess with ya!" Said Koffing.

"Keh he he! Oh? Is that yours?" Zubat screech-spoke.

Kiki's gaze shifted towards the ground, where she realized she dropped her personal treasure right in between the two pairs. "Oh no!", Kiki screamed.

She tried to get up to get it, but Koffing floated towards it before Kiki could, picked it up, and went back to Zubat and started whispering something to him. They both started chuckling, and turned towards Kiki and Vincent.

"Woah ho ho? Not gonna make any move to get it back? Talk about cowardice!"

They both floated towards the Beach Cave. "No..." Kiki said, then flopped onto the ground with with her legs outstretched, and sighed. "It's no use. I've always been a coward and always will be." She said with a huff, and gave up on trying to get up and go after them.

"Hey!" Vincent shouted, making Kiki leap in fear. "I may not remember anything, but one things for sure: I'm not going to let anyone put themselves down! And we're going to go in there, and get it back, because you, Kiki, have helped me, and I owe you! So, are you with me?" He asked holding out his paw.

She lowered her head, and thought for a bit. Then, she had it decided. "Yes. I will." Vincent pulled Kiki up and they headed off into the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>and done! Waddaya say, Vincent? Good so far?<strong>

**Vincent: well, I could care less right now.**

**me: what? Why?**

**Vincent: well, because I'm playing Pokemon right now.**

**me: oh. Wait what? Now that's a mindfuck right there!**

**Vincent: *sigh* well please remember to rate, review and check out shredr's friends mentioned somewhere on his profile.**

**me: yea!**

**Vincent: Oh yea, and by the way, the view counter has reached 39! I appreciate all of your guys' interest into my story!**

**me: wait WHAT! YOUR STORY?**

**Vincent: SHI-*THWAP* OUCH! He's pissed! Gotta go! Or should I say, "Gotta go fast!"**

***SHATTER***

**R.O.B. The Robot: FOURTH WALL BROKEN. PREPARING FOR TERMINATION OF SUBJECT.**

**(P.S. I'm sorry for that unnecessary authors note, but hey. I'M THE ONE WRITING! NOT YOU. *straightens tie* sorry, I've got anger issues.)**


	3. Ch 3: Recruitment

**Authors note: before reading this chapter, please go back to chapter 1 & 2 and read the missing information I forgot to put in.**

**And thank you all for 52 views! I love knowing there are people who enjoy my story! (Hopefully)**

**also, I'm sorry for not getting this up as early as I wanted, as I was stuck with a shitty android tablet over the weekend. But alas, I am back on my iPad, letting my mind take the pen, and seize your attention! Also, Vincents thoughts are put in later in the chapter so you can understand what is going on.**

**and now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Things Best Left Unknown<strong>_

_**Chapter 3**_

**$Vincent's Perspective$**

Inside the cave, the ground turned pink, and the walls were deep sea blue. "Hey, Kiki, have you been here before?" I asked, still taking in the beauty around me. "Actually, no, I haven't. Although i have heard about it. It's called the Beach Cave." Just then, a wild Kabuto dug its way out of the sand, obviously pissed that we've invaded its territory.

"Buto!" It shrieked, sounding more like an air horn with a leaf in it.

"Eek!" Kiki whimpered, a bit startled at the sight. I jumped towards it, flailing my not-so-skinny arms along the way, clubbing it with everything I had. It almost impossibly started shriveling up as its life started fading away.

"Dont you think you went a little overboard on the punches?" Kiki asked while laughing at my arm flailing. "Well, I'm not exactly right in the head, you know?" I told her, referring to my previous humanity, while clubbing a Corsola over the head.

"Whats this?" I asked, walking up to a staircase leading into the ground. "Oh! That's a staircase leading to the next floor of the dungeon!" She said, while we were going down the stairs. "Dungeon? You mean like slaughtering dungeon?" She started laughing her ass off when I said that. "You're a really funny person! Well, no, this is a Mystery Dungeon. The amount of floors in each dungeon vary between them. Also, the layout of the rooms change everytime you come here. Pretty confusing if you ask me."

We were now on the second floor down, and things started changing. More pokemon, especially Kabuto started appearing. We were ambushed by 3 more Kabuto, all clacking their little hooked feet together. Kiki ran up to one and started scratching it, trying to breach its hull, while I took the other two and banged them together. "You need a little help, Kiki?" I asked, walking over to her. "Y-yea." I picked it up, flipped it over while telling her to flip it over and scratch the underside of it.

We kept this underhanded schedule up until we made it to the final floor, where Zubat and Koffing were at. "H-hey!" Kiki shouted.

"Key-he-he?" "Woah-ho?" "Hey Zubat! Looks like the wimp is back!" Koffing said to Kiki. "Yea! So, you gonna try and take us down to get it back?" Said Zubat as he flapped his wings, causing little whirlwinds to form and head towards me.

"What the hell?" I said as they hit me, causing a bit of pain to course through my body. "Take this you winged hairball!" I said, throwing a fist sized rock at him. "Keeah!" He shrieked, while falling to the ground.

"Hey gasbag!" Kiki said as she ran up to him, and head-butted him right in the gut. "Pehuw!" Koffing grunted out, while spewing gasses all over the place, eventually coming to a rest on top of Zubat.

I picked them both up then said, "So give us that, er, rock thing back, or do you want me to gut you for it?" I said menacingly. "Beruw! F-fine, here you go. Wimps." Koffing said as I tossed them aside when they dropped the Relic Fragment. "Here you go Kiki! I said as I picked it up and handed it to Kiki, who tucked it back under her cream scruff.

**$Kiki's Perspective$**

"Weh-he-he... We'll remember this girl!" Zubat said as they exited the cave.

"Thanks so much for helping me Vincent. No one has ever helped me before. Not like this at least." I said, looking out throught the hole in the side of the cave. Little did I know of the conflict Vincent was still going through.

_(Was helping this pokemon the right thing to do?) _Vincnet thought, while we were walking towards the mouth of the cave. _(I guess so! This pokemon is obviously very happy!)_

"Hey, I owed you one, not to mention you are most likely the first friend I've had in awhile." He said, almost sarcastically. "Hahahah! Yea, same here. Well, we should continue what we were going to do before we got interrupted." I said, before we made our way out onto the beach again.

I sighed then turned towards Vincent. "Vincent?"

"Yea?" He said, turning towards me.

"I've got a question for you." I said, stopping on the beach, in a small pile of leaves, and bringing out my Relic Fragment and placing it on the ground.

"Would you like to form an exploration team with me?" I asked, hoping that he would.

_(Woah! She's asking right out of the blue! Should I? I mean, I don't know what an exploration team is anyways. Maybe I'll ask her about that first.)_, Vincent thought to himself

"What's that?" Vincent asked, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

"Well, an exploration team is something formed by more than one pokemon, because they either want to explore or help others out, not for their profit, but for others benefit." I looked towards the sea. "It has been my lifelong dream to discover what my Relic Fragment is for, as I believe that it may change the world. And because of that dream, I've always wanted to become an explorer, but never built up the courage. So, Vincent, will you please make an exploration team with me?"

**$Vincent's Perspective$**

_(Hmmm... Well, it certainly wouldn't be a bad idea, as I have nowhere to go... Sure. I'll do it. For Kiki's sake)_ "Yea. I'll join with you. And besides, where am I to go if not here with you Kiki?" I said with the best smile I could muster. She smiled and gave me a hug, saying,

"Thanks Vincent, you always know how to cheer me up, even though I just met you." She broke the hug, picked up the Relic Fragment, and we were off to wherever she was taking me.

* * *

><p><strong>well glad that's over! Anyways, thanks to Andrew for reviewing my story! I'll reply in a pm! (Because that's how replies work on this site.) Also, thanks again to Somniac7 for being the beta to my story! Also, I do not own pokemon, I only use it. Quite frequently at that.<strong>


	4. Ch 4: Guildmaster Wigglytuff

**authors note: don't forget to R&R! And, well, thanks for 96 views!**

**anyways, you people better enjoy this chapter, cause it is the result of 5-6 hours of nonstop writing, contemplating, and being a misogynist. (Not really) but anyway, please just enjoy,can't maybe even tell me how you think I can make this better! I need all the help I can get, not just from my beta, Somniac7. (Also go check him out, he's really talented (in my eyes), and helped inspire my writing, and is going to start writing again soon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Things Best Left Unknown<em>**

**_Chapter 4_**

**$Kiki's Perspective$**

"Well, here we are!" I said as we walked up to the top of the stairs leading to Wigglytuff's Guild. "This is Wigglytuff's Guild! What do you think Vincent?" I said gingerly.

"Hmmm. Well, for one, the tent is pretty creepy, not to mention the two totem poles."

There were two totem poles here - one for each side. "Well, this is where you go to form an exploration team. Then, you need to train until you become first-rate." But the fact was still true: this place was very odd, and emanated a very..._unique _aura. I stepped forward onto that very same grate as before.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!

_(Eep!)_ I thought to myself, almost jumping back off the grate. _(No. I have Vincent with me now. I can't give up.)_

"...You may ENTER!" A very, _very _loud voice said, then continued on, saying, "Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

I walked off the grate over to the side. "Um, Vincent? I think they mean you!" I said, while trying to act serious instead of chuckling. "They said to stand there."

**$Vincent's Perspective$**

_(...There's a grate covering the hole. It's made so no one can fall through. Still, it's really strange...It looks like it will tickle my feet or...) _

"Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!" The voice shouted again, apparently not very patient.

I stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is... The footprint is... Um..." Said the first voice.

"What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?! What's wrong, sentry Diglett?" The louder, more authoritive voice said.

"Um... Er... Umm... The footprint is... Maybe Riolu's! Maybe Riolu's!" The voice, Diglett, said.

"What? MAYBE?!" "B-but... It's not a footprint that you normaly see around here..." Diglett said, in a droopy manner.

"UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting pokemon... That's your job ISN'T it, Diglett?"

"Yes, but... I don't know what I don't know.

Back up here where me and Kiki were, we both sighed, and looked at each other.

"What? Are they arguing?" Kiki said, in a questioning, annoyed way.

"...Sorry to make you WAIT. Well, it's TRUE that you you don't see any Riolu in these parts... But you don't SEEM to be bad... OK, good enough! ENTER!"

The gate started to open, with many groans, aches, and metal parts scraping it shuddered, and opened up.

"Eep!" Kiki half gasped. "I'm so nervous! So jittery!" She turned to me and smiled. "But I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though... Anyway, let's go."

And with that we entered the tent, where we found, to our surprise, a nice, big open space with a ladder leading into th ground.

"Th-there's a hatch that leads underground here!"

We went down the ladder,and into the basement floor 1 in the guild.

"Wow!" Kiki exclaimed, while making her way towards the middle of the floor, which, surprisingly, was almost thirty feet wide. On the wall that the ladder was enclosed in, there were two bulletin boards. One on each side of the ladder. Then, there was another ladder leading to another floor of the guild.

"So this is Wigglytuff's Guild! There sure are a lot of pokemon here. Do they all belong to exploration teams?" She said, extremely excited to be one step closer to her dream.

"Excuse me!" Said an almost sing-song voice. Then, a moment later, a blue bird with a note shaped head and pink beak climbed up the ladder, and strode towards us. "It was you two that just came in, right?" The bird asked.

"Y-yes!" Kiki said, now a bit more nervous, now realizing the situation.

"I'm Chatot!" The bird, now known to us as Chatot, sang. "I'm the pokemon in know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand pokemon! Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. On you go, if you please!"

We were both shocked, and Kiki spoke up first. "N-no! That's not why we're here!" She said, then looked over to me for my approval. "We want to form an exploration team... So we came here. We want to get proper training as an exploration team." Kiki said,proving the reason why we were even here in the first place."

"Wh-what?! Exploration team?" He said then turning around, and murmured quietly to himself, "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of pokemon that run away from our vigorous training proves how true that is!"

Kiki turned her head in half questioning then asked, "Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that harsh?" Then as if almost in realization of how loud he was speaking, he snapped his head back up and turned around at almost the exact same time.

"What?! Well...no! No, no, no!" He said, while rapidly flapping his wings faster than a Linoone can run. "It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" He said, before calming his feather-boil down, and calmly said, "Well, well, well! I wish that you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heeee!"

While he was in his major moody trance, me and Kiki looked at each other. "What a shift in attitude!" Kiki said, keeping her voice to a minimum.

"OK! Let's go get your team signed up right away!" Chatot said as he made his way towards the ladder, then stopped at the sudden realization that we weren't following him. "Oh? Is anything wrong? Come on! Over here! Quickly please!" And with that we followed him down the ladder.

"This is the guilds second underground floor. This is where the apprentices work. Team registration is this way. Come along please!" He said, and we walked over to our left, coming to a stop in front of a large, wooden door, with what appeared to be a plum painted on it.

"Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account... I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." He said, while we returned by nodding. "Good!" He exclaimed, turning to the door, then said "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"

We entered a room about half the size of the first floor. There were two torched similar to the ones outside on each side of a pink carpet in the middle of the room. On the middle of the carpet sat a pink, blob, similar to a chewed up piece of gum.

"Guildmaster! I present to you two pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices." Chatot explained to who I assumed was Wigglytuff, except he didn't turn around to geet us. He just stood there. Absolutely still. Unmoving.

"Guildmaster...um...Guildmaster? Chatot said while shifting his gaze slightly over towards us. Then Wigglytuff instantly spun around on one foot, startling Kiki, who yelped quietly and hid behind me. "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guilds Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Then, lets go for it! First, we need to register you exploration teams name. So tell me, what's your teams name?" He said, while never blinking once during his speech. He could even give an Espurr a run for its money in a staring contest!

Kiki nearly froze. "Oh? Our teams name? I didn't think about a team name." so we turned towards each other an then Kiki said, "We should both see what we can come up with and then we'll go from there!" And then we both looked away to think of a name.

"Take as long as you need!" Wigglytuff said, taking a seat on the ground with a solid _thump._

**$Kiki's Perspective$**

_(Hmmmm... What would be a good name? Team saviors? No. Team thrasher? No, to... Gyarados sounding. Team... MindBreakr? Hmm... Well, it'll have to do!)_

**$Vincent's Perspective$**

_(Well, let's see... Hmm BrickTuff? No. To manly for Kiki. Team Withtheflow? No. Team... Mind...Breakr? Well, cool enough for me!)_

"Team MindBreakr!" We both exclaimed as we came up with the same name.

"Well, I do say! That is a unique name indeed!" Chatot said while tilting his head and tail in opposite directions in a happy manner.

"All settled then! I'll register your team as MindBreakr. Registering! Registering! All registered... YOOOM...TAH!"

He shouted that last part, making Kiki flinch, so I pet the fur on her head to help calm her down.

"Congratulations! From now on you're an official exploration team! I present you with this in commemoration." He walked forward and placed down a small, golden chest.

"This is a 'Pokemon Exploration Team Kit'. It contains all you'll need for right now to start your team. Go on, open it!"

Eager to open it, Kiki opened it up,verve along a Wonder Map, a Treasure bag, and an Explorers Badge.

"Yes! There are all sorts of great items in here!"

"That's your Explorers Badge! It's your official team identification! And there's the Wonder Map, which is a wonder of a convenience! Finally, there's a Treasure Bag. It lets you carry items you find in dungeons. Your successes as an exploration team can grant you more and more space to carry items! It's a very wonderful bag! And go ahead, take a peek in it!" He finished, motioning for us to open the light brown bag.

We peered into the bag, revealing a pink scarf, and a Red Bow.

"What's this?" Kiki asked, holding up the scarf.

"That, is a Def. Scarf! And that," he said, pointing to the Red Bow, "is a Red Bow. Those two items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your adventures!"

Kiki hopped up and down in joy, then said, " Th-thank you! We'll do our best!"

"Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best...to train!"

"We will!" Kiki said, turning towards me. "Let's always do our best Vincent!" We both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Well then, that's settled! Why don't we move you guys back to your rooms?"

Chatot lead us down a series of hallways down the corridor to the left of Wigglytuff's office. At the end of it all, there was a bunch of vines hanging down, seeming like a dead end, until Chatot hopped gracefully through it. We followed suite, and ended up in a nice room, about a quarter of the size of Wigglytuff's room. There were two beds made of straw placed on the ground, about two feet apart.

"This is your room!" Chatot said while extending a wing outward into the room.

"Yay! We get beds!" Kiki exclaimed, perfectly content with herself.

"You will live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all."

We stayed up for a few more hours, chatting, until the sun started to set, and we laid down In our beds.

"..." "...Say, are you still awake,Vincent? My hearts been racing all day... But I'm glad I finally built up the courage to come here. I thought Wigglytuff would be kind of scary, but he was pretty nice. We'lol experience all sorts of new stuff starting tomorrow, but I'm not very frightened. Actually, I can't wait to find out what new adventures are in store for us!" She yawned, then shifted a little in her bed.

"I'm getting kinda sleepy... Let's give it our all tomorrow. OK, Vincent. Sleep tight." She said, before drifting of to her own dimension.

_(Um... Now I'm suddenly apprenticing at the guild... I gotta admit, it's pretty exciting to be in an exploration team. And it's fun to be friends with Kiki... The most fun of it all in fact. But first things first... Who am I? How did I turn into a pokemon? How did I end up unconscious on that beach? I'm feeling sleepy too... Well, thinking about it won't help right now. I'd better focus on the guilds work for now... If I do that, well, everything should come clear eventually... I'll surely get to the bottom of this in time.)_

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus balls! You have no FUCKING idea how tired I am! Just look at Vincent!<strong>

**Vincent: zzzZZZzzz**

**see? Well, anyways, I better go now, my bed is calling me! I shall update ASAP!**


	5. Ch 5: The First Official Mission

**If you're wondering why these have quite a few grammar problems when I first post them, it is because I post them before Somniac7 reviews it. I am sorry, and I will fix them all ASAP.**

**also, thank you all for 279 views! I really appreciate it! And also, please go check out my other story, After The Reign, if you are a fan of cave story. That is all. Continue on reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Things Best Left Unknown<span>_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_**The next morning**_

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!"

_(Ugh!), _Vincent thought to himself. _(M-my head is pounding! What a ridiculously loud voice! It almost blasted my eardrums!)_

"Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!"

_(Ugh!)_ Vincent thought once again.

"M-my poor ears...", Kiki groggily muttered.

"C'mom! Snap OUT OF IT! I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice of yours! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it...", Loudred turned around, and shuddered. "YOWEE! That would be one very scary scene! I've got goose bumps just thinking about it! YEESH!", Loudred exclaimed, and turned back to Vincent and Kiki. "So ANYWAY... I'm not about to get in trouble, just because you rookies got up LATE! SO GET IN GEAR!"

Loudred left the room in a hurry, off towards somewhere else in the guild.

"Urk! My ears are still ringing... What did he say? Something about getting ready?", Kiki asked, before they both shot up. "Er... Oh yeah! We signed up at Wigglytuff's Guild, that's right! But that means..." Kiki's eyes grew as large as a watermelon. "Waaaah! We overslept! Come on, Vincent!"

We ran out of the room, and into the hallway from yesterday,can't went past the two hallways leading to the other apprentices' rooms. We came out to the chamber that was the second floor of the guild, and saw everyone there. In the group, there was a Croagunk. To his left, there was a Chimeco. Then,cohere was a Bidoof, then a Sunflora, Dugtrio, Corphish, A Diglett, and of course, Loudred, the nature-born air-horn himself.

Loudred turned and spotted us, obviously pissed that we weren't up until now.

"Youre LATE rookies!", Loudred shouted.

"Hush! Your voice is rediculously loud!", Chatot squawked, directing it towards Loudred.

"Humph...", Loudred slumped, and shut up.

"Everyone seems to be present. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address.", Chatot chirped, and turned towards that same door from last night. "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

Guildmaster Wigglytuff walked out of his room, and in front of the group.

"Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew.", Chatot said, referring to us and Wigglytuff.

"Zzzz... Zzzz... Snorfle... Zzz..."

"Hey, Kiki?", Vincent whispered to Kiki.

"Shoot."

"Well, is it me, or is Wigglytuff sleeping?"

"Well, seems like it to me too." Kiki shot back at Vincent.

"Thank you sir! We all value your...words of wisdom!", Chatot said, before turning to us and the rest of the guild. "OK, pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

"A ONE, A TWO... A ONE-TWO-THREE!", Everyone but Vincent and Kiki shouted out loud.

"ONE! DONT SHIRK WORK!"

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!", they said, as I looked at Kiki with an expression that said, "What the hell? Why would I do that?"

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" They all shouted, and we waited for the echoing to stop.

"OK, pokemon! Get to work!" Chatot squarbled out.

"HOORAY!" They all shouted, and thrust a fist into the air.

All the while, Wigglytuff just stood there. Unblinking, and just...plain weird.

With that, everyone dispersed to who-knows-where, and the two were left here.

**$Kiki's POV$**

As we finished up the daily routine, we were absolutely clueless as what to do. Well, that was until Chatot came over to us.

"Hey, you shouldn't just be wandering around there. You two, come here.", Chatot said while gesturing to us with his wing to follow him. He took us upstairs to the first floor of the guild, where the bulletin boards were. Now that we were settled in here, I noticed a few things. First, on each of the walls where the bulletin boards were, there was a window on the edges where the side walls meet the back wall.

"You're just beginners. We'll have you start off with one of these assignments." Chatot said, before turning around towards the board with a bunch of papers strewn all over the place.

"This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post job requests here.", he turned back to me and Vincent. "You're aware that bad pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?"

"Yup. Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wreaking havoc, right? Which is why lots of bad pokemon are appearing!", I said, while trying to show off my knowledge.

_(The flow of time is getting messed up? Time? As in hours and minutes? Do they mean something has gone wrong with time here? And, because of that, more and more bad Pokemon are popping up? What's going on here?!)_, Vincent thought.

"Precisely, time getting out of whack has caused a mass outbreak of bad Pokemon. Perhaps because of that... We have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition...and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence... There has also been a mass outbreak of...mystery dungeons."

"Oh yea, just like the one we went in yesterday. Ok I get it now.", Vincent said.

I turned to Vincent, the said, "Yep! And also, you may lose half of your items and all of your money if you lose in one, so don't go and faint in one, it just may cost you your salary for the day!", I said making sure to drill this into his head.

"Well! You're quite informed, aren't you!", Chatot said, bringing my attention back. "That makes things much easier to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons. So...", and he turned around to the boards again. "Let's look for a job that you shall perform!"

He started to skim all over the papers on the board, until one caught his attention. "Ah, yes. Maybe this one will do?", and he brought the paper over to us, and let us read it.

"Let's see... 'Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession, my precious pearl! That pearl is life itself...to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't on its proper perch atop my head! But I've heard it's been spotted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff that is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers, would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg for your help!', I finished, and then returned to Chatot.

"Wait a second... We're going to fetch an item that someone dropped?" I said, pissed that it was something so simple. "I'd rather go on a bigger adventure than that. I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places! Things like that!"

"Hush!", Chatot scolded. "It's important that you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warnings to make sure they stick! You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if either of you faints. You'll lose half your money! And you could lose half your items or more. You'd best be careful!", he said, before flapping his wings and calming down, before continuing. "If you've understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job!"

We exited the guild, and made our way towards the crossroads in town. We took a left, and headed out into the open world to start our first mission.

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to the bluff.

"This must be the bluff's entrance. Spoink's mission description said the pearl is deep down on the BF7 level. It's supposedly very dangerous. Let's be careful, and do our best, Vincent!", I said, before heading off towards the bluff.

We were in a small room, with an exit to the right. "Hyah!", Vincent said as he went over to a sleeping Anorith, and ripped its claws off. "Hey, Kiki? Should I use these as chop p-sticks?", He said, walking over with two anorith claws in hand. "Well, you could, but I don't think other people would quite like that."

We went down the hallway to find the staircase and a few items we didn't need.

We headed down the stairs to the BF2. There was a stun seed off to our left. I went over and picked it up, and checked it for any marks showing something tried eating it, just to make sure it was useable. We headed through the hallway, leading to an empty room. We then went down a corridor to the north, which was a dead end.

We then traced our steps, and came to another room, this time with a Lileep in there, along with a few parts of the wall gone, and water standing on the floor in its place. I went over and bit the Lileep, causing it to...do something to register it was in pain, then I tackled it, causing it to faint, and we went on.

We then took a left down the hall, and finally found the damn staircase, along with a blast seed.

"Hey I found the staircase!", said Vincent.

We carried on to the BF3. "What's this?", Vincent asked, pointing at a strange, metal plate in the ground with a holographic arrow above it. "Oh! That's a Wonder Tile! If you have your attack or any other stats lowered, you can step on one of these to heal it!", I said, while walking down a corridor.

"Ooh! A Max Elixir!", I said, mile bounding over to the little vitamin drink. "Here, Vincent, you hold onto this, OK?"

"Why do I have to hold it? Can't you put it in your little scruff on you neck?", he said, plucking some fur off of my neck, causing me to yelp. "Well I don't have the treasure bag, now do I?", I said, while throwing the plastic bottle at him.

"Fine, fine, whatever.", he said, catching it.

As we reached the room where the stairs were, I had to take care of a Chingling, while Vincent tore some of the little leave-like things off of a Lileep. "Well, there's the stairs, Kiki."

"Yep. Let's go, Vincent!", I said gingerly.

On BF4, a few things were different. Less water, and more pokemon to battle. "Kiki, what's that one?", Vincent asked, pointing at a pink, slug-like pokemon. "That, Vincent, is a Shellos. Just don't touch it, it can poison you with the lubricant it spreads on its body."

"Well then how do we attack?", he said.

"Like...this!", I said, chucking a rock at it, causing it to meld into some sort of puddle.

"...Oh."

We continued on like this, collecting items such as gummis, seeds, and other things like GeoPebbles, and finding stairs.

On the BF6 level, Vincent picked up a small seed. "Well, I am a little hungry...", he said, rubbing his chin, thinking. "Vincent, no don't!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop. But, he had already eaten it, and started wobbling, saying, "Ooh. Goodnight...", and hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Damnit...", I said, while sitting down next to him, waiting for him to wake up. After about 30 minutes, he finally woke up. "Ok. Vincent? Let me do the determining if you can eat it or not, OK?"

"Yea... That sounds like a good idea..." We started down a hallway, and, unbeknownst to us, an Anorith was hiding in the water. "Hey Kiki, what-AAAHH!" He shouted, before the Anorith jumped out, making him fall in the water, and teleport somewhere else.

"V-Vincent? Where are you? Damnit! I'll just have to continue on until I find him. I headed down the rest of the hall, only to find a few Lileep checking out a nearly unconsious Vincent. "Hey, leave him alone!", I said, head butting each of them, OHKO'ing them each time, but not before they landed a few Wraps on me. "Hey, Vincent, are you ok?", I said, walking over and pulling out an Oran berry from the bag.

I shoved it in his mouth, and forced him to chew. He regained his senses, and violently rose, checking his surroundings. "Oh... Thanks Kiki. By the way, what was that?" He asked, while we went down another corridor and into another room with a pink gummi. "That was an Oran berry, Vincent. It will heal you if you are low on health."

"I see..." We eventually found the staircase, and headed down.

There, the surroundings changed drastically, into a moss-covered wonderland made out of stone. Right in the middle of it, was the Pearl.

"Oh! Over there!" We headed on over, and there was what appeared to be a little fountain with water that flowed down a little staircase surrounding it.

"There's no don't about it, this is the Pearl of a Spoink. Well, Vincent, let's take it back!" Vincnet went over and picked it up. Then, we started the big trek back home...

Back home, we were greeted by Chatot and Spoink.

"Th-thank you! That Pearl must be propped up on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just broinging and sproinging all over the place! That's why I have all the bumps and bruises. But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!"

He sproinged over, and handed us a Protein, a Calcium, an Iron, and 2000 poke!

"O-oh wow! 2000 poke?! We can have all of this?" I said, dumbfounded by the sheer amount of the reward.

"Of course, of course! That's nothing compared to my pearls value!", He said, and headed over to the ladder leading outside. "Farewell!", and with that, he headed off into the unknown.

"We're rich, Vincent! All of a sudden, we're rich!" I said, hopping up and down in sheer joy.

"Well done, team!" He came over and stuck out his wing. "Now hand that money over, if you please!"

This instantly put a stop to my heart, and I asked, "Excuse me?!", before grudgingly handing the money over. He turned and walked back a bit.

"Most money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see! And your teams share of the money comes out to this much...!" He turned again, and returned the money. Except... It wasn't what it was before. It was _200_ poke.

"W-what? We only keep 200? That's not fair!", I said while slowly losing hope of the team's future, and I could practically feel Vincent's nonchalant confusion radiating off of him. Stupid bipedal transformer.

"Well, that's the guilds rule. We need to get our money somehow! You simply have to accept it."

"Hmph..."

**$Vincent's POV$**

That night, we were chatting with some of the other guild members, and Chimeco rung his bell, and announced, "Thanks for waiting, everyone! Dinner's ready!"

And everyone went absolutely _wild_.

After dinner, we were told to head to bed.

"Say, Vincent... Today was pretty hectic with everything we went through, wasn't it? But I'm glad our first job turned out so well. I was really mad how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money... That's just the cost of training,co guess. We can't do anything about it. But what made me really happy today, though, was getting thanked by Spoink!" Kiki yawned.

"...I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to sleep. Let's try our best again tomorrow. Sleep tight, Vincent..."

* * *

><p><strong>there! yea, I know, unnecessary POV change at the end. Also, don't forget to R&amp;R! And, don't forget to tell me how you think I could make the chapter better, and I will be sure to reply as a thank you! Have a good one!<strong>


	6. Ch 6: Trouble With Some Friends

**UPDATE: So, my new story is going to be up earlier than I thought. So, it should be up before this story is updated again, so please go check that out.**

**Public Review Response**

**mockstevenh: thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind while writing! I'll have to keep in touch with you!**

**Sorry for the late upload, as I have been trying to find things that give me extra motivation, such as quotes, tips from way better authors, you guys so much for 458 views, 2 follows, and 1 favorite. It means so much to me that people are actually taking time out of their schedule to check my, again, _decent _story, out. Also, please wait patiently these next few chapters, as I am working on a project with two other people. Don't bother asking what. I want it to be a secret! All I will tell you, though, is that it will be a story written with the bottom of my heart, and maybe even some parts based off of my own experiences in life. Also, I will be posting about every week, unless something comes up. This will allow me time to think of what extreme vocab words to use. So, if you guys think I'm just some kind of sophisticated computer program given feelings, and all that stuff, I'm not. Ok, I truly care if you guys like my stories or not. So, just feel free to ask me anything you need! Also, it is kinda hard to respond to you if you do make an anonymous review. No, I'm not saying you have to, but, I am _suggesting _the idea of it, please, for my sake, go make a FF profile, it's easy, and it's free, and it allows you to write more stories I would enjoy helping rate, and make better.**

**Also, I may be putting in stuff like phones, iPads, etc. later in the story, just because I can, and because I find the idea of pokemon using our electronic devices kinda funny.**

**and I am sorry for the length of my chapters. I am not very descriptive at the moment, and I also follow the motto "quality over quantity", courtesy of Somniac7.**

_[Song is sang to I Don't Want To Say Goodbye Remix Revisited by Chaotic_Flame]_

_[Just look this up on google to find it on soundcloud or YouTube. This is the rest of the link for the soundcloud link, just add soundcloud. Com before it, without any spaces please. Thank you. Link:_ /chaotic_flame/i-dont-want-to-say-goodbye]

_(Starts at 0:24)_

_I~ will not gi~ve up, even when this is a~ll done..._

_I~ don't want to say goodbye~, even when, the~ end is near..._

_(Starts at 0:50)_

_(Please don't go!)_  
><em>(My only friend...)<em>  
><em>(Is this rea-lly the end of us?)<em>

_(My heart hurts...)_  
><em>(The tears won't stop...)<em>  
><em>(I don't want you, to go, a-way...)<em>

_I~ don't want to say goodbye~, won't you please just stay me~..._

_I will try my very be~st, so won't you please, just stay here with me..._

_(The end is coming...)_  
><em>(Why do you have to go?)<em>  
><em>(Please just stay here with me~!)<em>

_(The light grows brighter...)_  
><em>(You are fading away...)<em>  
><em>(I never wanted, to say, goodbye...)<em>

_[Credits for sub lyrics (the lyrics in parentheses) goes to mockstevenh]_

_**The Things Best Left Forgotten**_

**_Chapter 6_**

**$Normal POV$**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

"Ugh... Good morning, Vincent..."

The two groggily got up, stretched, and went to the main area for morning cheers.

After the cheers were done, everyone dispersed to their work areas, leaving Kiki and Vincent alone, and still unsure of what to do.

"What do you think we're gonna do today, Vincent?"

"Oh, you two! Still wandering around lost, it seems... Well come with me." He marched on up the same stupid ladder as yesterday.

They came up to the other billboard opposite of the other.

"Oh? Last time we did a job, it was from the board on the other side...", Kiki said, gesturing to the other bulletin board.

"Correct! Today, we'll have you do a job listed on this side.", Chatot said, ruffling his rainbow feathers out.

"How is this side different from the other?", Kiki said.

"Well, take a look for yourself!" He said, turning towards the board, obviously a little impatient with the situation, but still trying to hide it.

The board was filled with multiple pokemon, ranging from a Croagunk, to Scyther, to Raticate, and everything in between.

"Ooh! Vincent, look at all the pokemon. Hey Chatot? Who are these pokemon?"

"These pokemon...", Chatot said, "are all outlaws. Wanted for committing many crimes of breaking the law and etc."

"What? Wanted by the law? You want us to go out and catch you one of these people? Are you insane?", Vincent said, finally speaking up, and saying what Kiki had in mind.

"Hee-heeee~!", Chatot said, while twirling around on the spot. "Just joking! The pokemon here come in all shades of depravity! Some are completely wicked, through and through... But there are also ones that are simply petty thieves. So you've got evil, to naughty...and everything in between! So I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching an extremely iniquitous pokemon...", Chatot said, finishing off his very long rant. "Hee-heeee~! So look over these posters, then pick a pokemon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice!"

"Um... You say they are weak... But they're still bad pokemon!", Vincent voiced.

"It's all a part of your training. You'll work through it, I'm sure! But I suppose you do need to be prepared for a tough opponent... So I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities." He turned towards the ladder, then shouted, "Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof?!"

Then, a very southern-like accent perked up, "Yup yup!", and a Bidoof came up the bamboo shortly after. After a few short huffs, he looked back up and said, "...You called?"

"Bidoof. These, are the new guild recruits. Take them out to town and show them around."

"Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!", Bidoof said with excitement.

"This young pokemon here is Bidoof, one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention and obey what he says." Then, heading off towards the ladder, flicked a wing, then said, "Off you go!"

Bidoof started lightly tearing up, and sniffled a little. "Aw, shucks, guys! I'm overjoyed!"

Kiki tilted her head. "Why's that?"

"Why, I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now... I might just blubber with happiness! Before you all signed in, I was the most recent rookie..." He wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Well, I'd best be showing you around. Come with me please."

He took them down the ladder, and showed them towards the rock shaped like a Croagunk.

"Here, we have Croagunk..." He said, sweating bullets, "But to tell the truth, I don't have any idea what he's up to... He's always sticking things in and out of that spooky cauldron back there. It's all an abstrusity to me! Yup yup!" He chuckled, then said, "Well, you pretty much should know what the rest of the stuff here is, so I'll take you out to treasure town."

He lead the two to the crossroads, and into town. "Alright, so first things first..." Bidoof said, before Kiki spoke up, "Ooh! I can tell you all about treasure town!" She pointed to their right,vat a stand shaped like a Duskull.

"That's Duskull bank. You can store however much money you need to, just in case you are going somewhere where you just can't risk losing your money at." She then took Vincent and Bidoof to the main square of town. She gestured towards a stand shaped like an Electrivire's head.

"That's the Electrivire Link Shop, although there doesn't seem to be anyone there." she lead them farther into town, over a small bridge that crosses a small stream, and pointed at a stand shaped like a Kecleon's head, with 2 tails.

"That's Kecleon Shop, and is ran by the younger brother, who is assisted by the older." She then pointed towards a stand shaped like a Kangaskan.

"And that's Kangaskan Storage, and, just like Duskull Bank, you most likely use it to store stuff you can't afford losing." She then turned back to them, smiling. "So, how did I do?"

"Golly, you read my mind! You did fantastic!", Bidoof said, amazed at the fact Kiki was so knowledgeable about this.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?", Vincent asked.

"Well, now we go back to the guild to pick out your mission. I'll be waiting there for ya, so don't be too long." He started his way back, and left Vincent and Kiki to their own desires.

It was now that Vincent actually took time to check the surroundings. Among other things, there were many, many smaller mesas scattered around atop this Mesa, along with trees outlining the towns borders. There was about 10 feet of free space around each shop for them build and decorate their land in. Many Pelipper were fluttering accross the teal colored sky, giving it an almost costal look.

"Well, what do you say we go and buy some things from Kecleon Shop? We are in need of supplies for our next adventure, Vincent.", Kiki said, while they sat in the part of town square in front of Kecleon Shop.

"Well, I still ain't very fond of this place, you know. I haven't been a pokemon all my life, and things will take getting used to. But, we did get 200 coins, or whatever you call it on our last mission, so I guess we should." They walked over there, and said hello. "Oh? Well, what do we have here, some young ones?", the first Kecleon's said.

"Yep! We have just been recruited by the Wigglytuff Guild. We're here to check the merchandise and buy some supplies!", Kiki happily retorted.

"Well, you go right on ahead then and look!", he said opening the little door leading into the shack.

Inside, there were shelves full of discs, seeds, bottles, potions, jelly beans, blue colored orbs, and other things.

"Hey, Kiki, what's this one?", Vincent said, pointing at one of the blue orbs.

"Um... I'm not quite so sure myself. Hey, Kecleon? What is this?", Kiki asked the green lizard, bewildered by the orbs design.

"That, is an escape orb. It will allow you to escape in the heat of battle, so use it wisely."

Obviously amazed by the ability the orb possessed, she asked how much it cost.

"Well, since it is your first time here, I'll make you a deal - 100 Poké!", he said, patting Vincent on the back, almost causing the blue bipedal to topple.

"Thanks, Mr. Kecleon.", Vincent said, waving to the two brothers as he and Kiki left the shack.

"Misters Kecleon!", a cute, childish voice said, and two blue ball pokemon came bounding up. One a Marill, obviously older than the other, which was an Azurill.

"Ah, you young brothers! How have you been? Your mother getting any better?", the purple Kecleon said.

"Well, she's healing, but not as fast as the doctors had hoped. But, we're here for an apple for her. Do you have any?", the Marill asked, twirling his stubby hands around eachother looking down at the ground.

"Ah, why we do my good friend." He walked to the back of the shack, and brought back with him a sack, which he gave to Marill.

"Thank you!", and they headed off down to somewhere else.

"You see, those delightful ones are brothers. Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick, so they have to do the shopping for her." He glanced to where they left off towards. "It's quite remarkable. Though very young, they've stepped up and taken charge."

"Misters Kecleon!" The two came rushing back, as if they forgot something.

"Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you return in such a rush?", The green lizard said.

"There was two apples in the bag, but we only paid for one!", the two said at the same time.

"Oh yes... That, my young friends, is a gift from me and my brother. Please, share it amongst yourselves, and do enjoy."

"R-really?", Marill said. "Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!", the small Azurill said.

"Oh, not to worry, my friends, do take care on your way home.", the two Kecleon said at the same time.

The two balls bounded off, but Azurill tripped on a stone in the way.

"Yowch!" He dropped the apple he was cearrying, and it bounced towards Vincent. Vincent walked ahead, picked it up, and gave it back to Azurill once he got up.

"W-we're sorry to bother you. Thank you so much." Azurill said.

Just then, Vincents vision started to flicker, and he started to wobble, and couldn't hear anything. _(Huh? What was that?) _it flashed again, this time slower, and causing him to wobble more.

"Vincent? Vincent?! Are you alright?", Kiki said, trying to get Vincent to snap out of it.

_(D-dizzy? Or am I...?) _His vision went black, and a white beam as bright as the sun shot accross his vision as he fell to the ground, unconsious.

_H-h-h...HELP!_

Before he knew it, he came to, and jolted upright, startled at what he just heard. He snapped his head around, seeing that the vision was over, and finally regained himself.

"Are you ok, Vincent? What happened?", Kiki said, rushing to his aid.

"My friend Vincent, are you ok? It pains me to know there isn't someone I'll be able to help on their journeys!"

"Um... Yea, I'm fine." He said, getting up.

_(What was that? I'm sure I heard a shout for help just now...)_ He looked around, trying to find the source of the scream, and looked at Azurill. _(Did that shout come from you?)_

"Um... Is something the matter?", the blue ball asked. He had been sitting there the whole time, just dumbstruck at what has happened."Hey, Azurill! What's going on? We need to hurry home to help mother!", Marill shouted in the distance.

"Yup! I'm coming! Wait up!" He turned back to Vincent, and gave a bow of appreciation, and walked towards the bridge. "Are you ok, Azurill? Come on, we need to go look for an item we lost!", Marill said as he was walking back towards Azurill.

"Ha! Those little guys are adorable!", Kiki said.

_(Hm... Well, I'm not sure. No. There's no mistaking it. That scream belongs to Azurill!)_

"Well, I'm sure you two have had some fun today, but don't you have anywhere to be?"

"AHH! Vincent, come on! We're gonna be late! MOVE IT!", Kiki shouted as they rushed their way back into town square, where they saw the two brothers conversing with an upright, brown and yellow elephant-like creature.

"Yaaaay!", Azurill happily exclaimed. "Th-thank you!", Marill expressed.

"Please! It's nothing.", said the elephant.

Kiki and Vincent walked over, and Vincent asked, "What's happening?"

"Oh! Hi", the smaller balloon said. "Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us... We've been looking all over... But we haven't found it yet!" , Marill said. The two turned towards the anteater snout like pokemon. "Then Mr. Drowzee came along... And he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere!" They then turned back to Vincent and Kiki. "He even offered to help us look for it. We're so happy about this!", Marill finished, and Kiki spoke up. "Is that right? How nice for you!"

Azurill said to Drowzee, "Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!"

"Oh, please... I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need! I can't turn a blind eye! Let us be on our way to begin our search!"

Azurill and Marill, in unison, said, "Yup!"

They walked past Kiki and Vincent, and walked out of town followed by Drowzee, who accidentally bumped into Vincent then said, "Whoops! Excuse me."

Vincent's vision started flashing again. _(Urk... Wh-what is this...?) _Vincent started wobbling again, except Kiki didn't notice at all.

"That Drowzee sure is nice. You've got to admire that! With more and more bad pokemon around... It's hard to do good deeds."

Another strobe in Vincent's vision appeared again. _(It's happening again... Another dizzy spell...) _He started wobbling more, and fell unconscious.

His vision went black, and the white streak appeared again.

This time, he actually saw things. Things he couldn't believe.

_"If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" The Drowzee said._

_"H-h-h...HELP!" Said Azurill._

_(What was that?) _Vincent thought, once again getting off the ground from his unconciousness.

"It would be nice if those cute little guy found their item soon.", Kiki said, not noticing Vincent's blackout. Kiki then looked at Vincent, and saw something in his eyes... Confusion.

"Um... Is there something wrong, Vincent?"

Vincent sighed. "Well, I've been having these weird visions, first, when I touched that apple Azurill dropped, in which I saw nothing, but heard a shout for help, and the second, when Drowzee bumped into me, in which I saw Drowzee threatening Azurill!"

"Well, it's not like I don't trust you Vincent, it's just that I don't believe you. I'm sorry. We've just become apprentices, and we aren't allowed to do anything to hard, so we shouldn't really go wandering all over the place looking for them. And also, Drowzee seemed like a really nice pokemon, and I saw the three of them go off together earlier... They looked like they were having a good tone, didn't they? You're probably just tired, Vincent! Maybe you just had a bad daydream.", Kiki retorted.

_(Was that it...? Just a bad daydream? But come to think of it... That Drowzee didnt seem like a bad Pokemon.)_

"Sure, it's a little odd, but... We have to focus on our guild work for now. Let's get all set for exploring, then go meet up with Bidoof. He should be waiting for us on the guilds upper underground floor. Let's go Vincent!"

The two made their way back to the guild, where Bidoof was waiting in front of the second bulletin board.

"So, you buch ready to pick a snappy job for you to do? Well, you've got your pick of this sorry bunch of characters."

"Hmm... Let's see... Who should we pick?", Kiki said, eyeing all the different sheets.

"Ahem. As your mentor, how about I do the choosing?", Bidoof said, as if he was in charge.

"Alright, fine."

"Now, let's see here. Eenie, meenie..." Then, a loud _WWWHHHIIIRRR WWWHHHIIIRRR _sounded, startling Kiki, and causing here to hide behind Vincent.

"Stand clear! Updating listings! Stand clear! Updating listings!", a large booming voice sounded, but not as loud as Loudred's voice.

Then, the ground started shaking, causing Kiki to fall on her rump. Wh-what's going on? What's happening?", Kiki asked, practically scared for her life.

"Oh, the data's being updated."

"It's being...updated?", Vincent inquired.

Suddenly, the panel that the papers were on flipped over. "Eep! Did you you see that?! The panel flipped over! What's going on here?", Kiki sheepishly said, still a little startled at how they flipped around.

"You see, the panels are on a rotating axis. So when there are new jobs to be posted, a pokemon called Dugtrio comes up behind it through some tunnels, and flips the panels, then posts the new jobs, and flips them over again.", Bidoof explained.

"Oh ok, I get it now.", Kiki retorted.

"Stand clear! Updating finished! Stand clear! Updating finished!"

"Oh, the updates are finished.", said Bidoof.

The panels flipped over, and the papers were revealed. Kiki started trembling, as if she was scared.

"Oh? It's not cold in here, is it?", Bidoof inquired, turning towards Kiki.

"V-v-Vincent, look!", she said, pointing towards the panel, at a paper with certain yellow and brown elephant on it.

**Aaaaand done! Cliffhanger for all of those who haven't played the game! Oooooooh~ scary~! Anyways, do be sure to check out that song, and sing the lyrics however you please. But, be sure to R&R! Also, message me if you have a request for me to make, and blah blah blah, useless information, blah, blah blah, you don't care. So, I am off!**

***takes bottle of rubbing alcohol and pours it over my head, then lights a match, and puts it up to my body, and I burst into flames and I disappear***


	7. Ch 7: Where The Story Begins To Unfold

**Public Review Response**

**mockstevenh: thanks! It's good to know that I have people able to help me correct my mistakes when my beta isn't around!**

**bam! Another chapter! I really am getting good at this! Well, remember, I ain't the best at this, so at least give me some credit! Anyways, more info on the project. I'm going to be uploading the first chapter of the new story sometime at least in the next week! It will be taking place in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world, but it will not be a Mystery dungeon FanFic, so those who that have not played the PMD games can still read it without getting to many spoilers! And, I have recieved all of the information I need to get started on it, so look forward to seeing it soon! Anyways, onto the chapter that is Things Best Left Forgotten!**

**_Things Best Left Forgotten_**

**_Chapter 7_**

It was Drowzee.

Kiki gasped. "V-Vincent! We need to help Azurill right now!" The two raced out of the guild and out to the crossroads.

"Oh! Marill's over there!", Kiki said, and they walked over to Marill, who is crying.

"Marill, what's the matter? Where are Azurill and Drowzee?", Kiki asked him.

After a few more sobs, Marill squeaked, "Yes...about them...! After we all left, we went looking for the item together... But I wound up all alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called! But they didn't come back... I got really scared..."

"Well, where did you see them go?", Vincent asked.

"Here, I'll take you there!", Marill said, leading there am towards a tall mountain.

Once there, Kiki asked Marill, "So you think they went this way?"

"Yes..."

"Alright, Vincent! Let's do this!" The two head off, and on their second journey as an exploration team.

On the first floor, there was a Geodude in the first room, to which Vincent delivered the coup de grâce with a sucker punch to its head. They went down a hallway, and Kiki picked up a Stun Seed, and handed it to Vincent who put it in the treasure bag.

They continued on, finding a Machop, which Vincent didn't notice till he blindsided him and Kiki in the head, causing Kiki to put her paws around her head and shout, very loudly, "OW! FUCKING HELL!". The punch nearly caused Kiki to have her neck broken, and Vincent toughed it out, due to him not being a normal type, and pushed himself up, and limped over towards the Machop and, well... Let's just not talk about that Machop anymore. **(He used the move "Counter" for those of you who don't know)**

They found the staircase, went up to the second floor, and, ironically enough, found two Oran berries, and Kiki limped over, while holding her head still, and picked them up and gave one to Vincent, and the two sat down for a few minutes to let the berries kick in.

"Hey, Kiki?", Vincent asked the brown cat-dog mix quadrupedal.

"Yea...?", Kiki whimpered, still feeling the pain of the punch.

"Here, I think we should tie this on you." Vincent takes out the Def. Scarf, and ties it around Kiki's torso.

"Um... Here, I guess I'll wear the Red Bow, then.", Vincent said, putting the Bow on around his neck helping Kiki up, and the two made their way to the stairs, encountering another Machop, along with a Doduo and a Starly.

They continued up the stairs to the second floor, where they encounter a Spinarak on the wall, who started clacking its pincers. "S-s-s... SPIDER!", Vincent shouted, pointing at the Spinarak and ran over toward a large pillar of stone protruding from the ground a ship behind it.

"Oh, come on Vincent, you can't honestly be scared of a little spider?", she said, walking over to it, hurling a rock at it, and, when it fell to the ground, stepped on it, crushing it.

"S-shut up!", he said, turning away in embarrassment.

They continued on, finding another stun seed, a luminous orb, a ginseng, and a reviver seed.

"What is this?", Vincent asked, picking up a ginseng. "Um... I don't know, Vincent. We'll have to ask the Kecleon brothers when we get back."

They found the staircase, and went up again, to the fourth floor. At the top, there were three birds in there, one of which was sleeping, one who was startled awake, and one, a Doduo, who was up and ready, and caught Kiki and Vincent by surprise, and stabbed it's beak into Vincent's paw when he tried to block it, causing him to scream, and he retaliated by grabbing it's other head, and forced it's beak to stab right through its eye, causing it to shriek in pain, and cripple to the ground, covered in its own blood. He then kicked off with a Quick Attack, and went in to kick the next bird, a Starly, and his leg started on fire, and when the kick landed, the Starly squawked in pain, it's feathers being burnt to a crisp, and it fell to the ground, all black and charred. He then landed an uppercut to the next bird, a Doduo, right on its chest, causing it to launch nearly five stories in the air, and when it came down, Vincent jumped up, and landed a roundhouse kick to each of its heads before it hit the ground, all of its bones broken. And all of this happened within about ten seconds.**(Again, for those who don't know, that was Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut and then Hi Jump Kick)**

Kiki could not believe what she had just seen. The Doduo had gone after Vincent first, and he went on an all out rampage in retaliation.

Vincent fell to the ground, and was hardly breathing.

"V-V-Vincent!", Kiki yelled as she hurried her way over to his side, and, before she made it there, a bright pillar of light rose out of the ground around him, lifting Vincent up into the air, and cured all of his injuries.

He fell back to the ground, unconcious. Kiki ran over to him, and set her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Hello there, missy.", Vincent said.

"AAIIEEE!", Kiki squeaked, jumping back. "What? I only said hello.", Vincent retorted to Kiki, who was walking over, and saw a Machop walking through one of the hallways in the room.

"Fuck... Stay... AWAY!", Kiki screamed at the top of her lungs, while turning her head towards the superpower pokemon, releasing a horde of transparent rings of pure sound, launching it back down the hallway. **(Again, that was Hyper Voice)**

"Ok, so we each have some attacks that are...quite odd for us to have. What else?", Kiki asked no one in particular.

Vincent got up, and patted Kiki on her head, making her look up at him and smile. "I'm fine now, Kiki. Let's go." The made way down the hall, finding the same Machop as before, which Kiki took down with a bite to its arm, and a headbutt.

There, they found the stairs, a few berries, and another reviver seed.

They went up the stairs to the fifth floor, where there weren't any enemies at all, just a few items strewn about.

On the sixth floor, Kiki and Vincent were very cautious, moving about back to back, watching each others's back. There was a Nidorino, and Nidorina, both of which Vincent took down with a flaming kick to the face. They found the stairs, and proceded to the seventh floor.

There was a few items, and a stack of 30 Poké. Kiki picked them up, put them in the bag, and spotted a few bones shaped like throwing knives.

"Vincent, would you be a dear and go over and pick those up for me?", Kiki said in a British accent.

Vincent sighed, then said, "Sure, your highness.", and picked up the bones, and pricked his finger on them testing how sharp they were.

They encountered a Starly, which Kiki took out by using a Quick Attack. They then encountered a horde of about ten Geodude, which Kiki took out one with a bite, and others with a Quick Attack, Vincent took out the rest with an Endure + Counter combo. They then stepped on a few Spinarak, which poisoned both of them, and they had to hurry up and find the stairs.

"Hurlurp...!", Vincent said, throwing up, making Kiki throw up too. "W-we need to find the stairs soon, Vincent...", Kiki muttered, currently unable to speak to loudly, due to ingesting an Oran berry.

"Th-there!", Vincent happily conveyed, pointing at the stairs and throwing up shortly after.

"O-ok, Vincent, please stop throwing up, you're gonna make me sick...!"

They clambered up the case to the eighth floor, leaning on each other for support.

Once up there, the two greatures felt fully rejuvenated. There was a Starly, which Vincent took and jabbed its beak through the chest cavity of a Machop. There was a Geodude, which Kiki took care of with a few bites and bonks on the head. Down the hallway, there was a Doduo, and Vincent and Kiki ran up and Kiki bit one of its necks, while Vincent bit so harshly on the other, it nearly came clean off. **(Again, Crunch)**

"I still don't understand how you know all these moves, Vincent. But, I like it like that! Makes my life easier!", Kiki said, trying to lighten Vincent's spirits.

In the the next room, there was the staircase, and a bunch of Geodude.

"Well, Kiki, I'm going to let you do this."

"W-what? Me?", Kiki retorted.

"Yep."

Kiki sighed. "Alright, I'll give it a try.", and she walked over, and started fighting the Geodude. They were tough as rocks, and hurt her teeth each time she bit down on them. They battered her, and rolled on her, Vincent tried coming over to help, but a few birds flew in, and had him surrounded.

_"V-V-Vincent! HELP!"_, Kiki shrieked, causing Vincents anxiety to rise, making him frustrated, and he punched the ground, causing it to break into hundreds of stones, of which he kicked furiously at the birds, piercing their flesh, and causing them to scatter, giving Vincent room to fight. He Dashed over, pummeling each of the leftover six Geodude over the head, OHKO'ing them each time, all falling to the ground and shattering upon impact. He then picked up Kiki, and hugged her tightly, and the very same yellow light had encompassed her as it did him. She was lifted into the air, where all of her sores and bruises and cuts were healed, and she dropped back down into Vincents arms.

"Ugh... V-Vincent?", Kiki asked, still a little woozy from the experience.

"I'm right here, Kiki, I won't let anyone hurt you. And from now on, we don't split up."

"Deal."

They climbed up the stairs to the ninth floor, where there were two escape orbs, and no foes.

"Hey Vincent, I'm getting kinda suspicious here."

"Yep."

The stairs were in the same room, and they climbed up.

_At the top_

"Mr. Drowzee, where is the item we were looking for?", Azurill said.

Drowzee started laughing hysterically, and said, "You see, youngster, I didnt bring you here to get that item.", and Azurill started panicking, then said, "W-Where's Marill?"

"Shut up! I brought you here because of that.", he said, pointing at a small crevice in a wall behind Azurill. "You see that there? It's rumored that there lies a huge trove of treasure behind it. But, as you can see, I'm to fat to fit through there. So, that's where you come in. So, I want you to go back there, and bring the treasure back out with ya!"

Azurill started crying, then tried to run around Drowzee while saying, "I want Marill!"

Drowzee picked him up while he was running by, and threw him onto the ground in front of him. "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!", he said, snarling.

"H-H-H... HELP!", Azurill screamed.

"HEY CRACKSNOUT, OVER HERE!"

"Who said that? I'm gonna ki-OOF!", Drowzee said, as Kiki flew into him, headbutting him in the chest.

"Urk... Why you little dipshit!" Drowzee started glowing a faint blue, and Kiki started to levitate into the air, and then Drowzee flung her over toads Azurill, who got out of the way in the nick of time. "Azurill! I want you to go hid somewhere! Just don't come back here, get out of here!", Kiki said, trying to get Azurill to return to his brother, which he did.

"Hey! Over here!", Vincent shouted, catching Drowzee's attention, which served him a nice Blaze Kick to the face.

"Y-you! I'm gonna KILL YOU!", he said, grabbing Vincent with his psychic powers, and threw him into the ground, and then stepped on him, but Vincent used Cruch on his foot, causing him to go crippling to the ground.

"Now, what should we do with him, Kiki?", Vincent said, getting up, and brushing himself off.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we should contact the police or something."

"Or maybe, you could die, under my very own FINGERTIPS!", Drowzee shouted, hurling a wall of pointed stones at them, causing Vincent to go on the defensive. He stood in front of Kiki, blocking the dangerous stones from harming her.

"Vincent, are you alright?", Kiki said, concerned for Vincents health after all of the stones hit him. "Better... Than ever!"

"You may have survived this, but how about this?", Drowzee snarled, using his psychic powers to try and pry Vincent apart, limb by limb.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!", Vincent shrieked, twisting and trying to escape his hold.

"Hey, you over-sized vacuum cleaner, eat this!", Kiki said, running up to him with a bone in her mouth, and stabbed him right in the gut, causing his eyes to grow wide, and cripple to the ground, unconcious.

Vincent then dropped, and a loud _Crack! _sounded as he hit the ground.

"V-Vincent!", Kiki yelled, and ran over to him, and hugged him, and got ip him up on her back. "What about fatass over here?", Vincent inquired, weakly pointing to the yellow elephant.

"Don't worry about him, Vincent. Officer Magnezone will take care of it. We'll notify the guild of this when we get back. Kiki then started the long trek back home to the guild.

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright, Chimeco?", Kiki asked the bell pokemon.<p>

"Well, he should be ready to work by tomorrow. He can sleep in the team room tonight, so don't worry."

So, with that, Kiki went on to gather the reward for the mission, 300 Poké. She also heard what Marill and Azurill had to say, and she went back to her room.

Chimeco floated in, and said, "Aren't you hungry, Kiki?"

"No, I'll skip for tonight."

_Later that night_

It was currently raining, and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Wow, that lightning's intense!", Kiki said.

"Oh, that reminds me, Vincent. The night before I met you, it was storming. I found you out cold on the beach after the storm, Vincent. Do you remember anything about that, Vincent?"

Vincent tried to remember to come up with something, but couldn't.

"Nope."

"I guess it won't be that easy. But that's alright. Just try remembering a little at a time."

Kiki looked out the window again, then back to Vincent. "We have to get up early and work again tomorrow, Vincent. Let's get to sleep."

Later, when they were all asleep, Kiki was still awake. "Say, Vincent? Are you still awake? I've been thinking about it since it happened. That strange dream you had, Vincent... Maybe it has to do with you personally, Vincent. I can't quite say why. I sure don't know any other Riolu that dreams about the future. And I've never heard of a human suddenly turning into a pokemon either. That's why I think those two events are connected. That's what I keep thinking."

_(The key to unlocking my memory... Was it in that dream? But even if that were true... How does it relate to anything else?)_

"I don't know what you were like as a human, Vincent... But you must have been a good person. After all, it was your dream that helped us catch Drowzee. And, time is getting messed up, bit by bit, all over the world. No one seems to know why. But everyone believes that the Time Gears are somehow involved. They say Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world. Like in a forest... Or at a lake in an underground cavern... I've even heard that there is a hidden altar inside a volcano. At the center of such places, is what's known as a Time Gear. It is supposedly made of an unbreakable stone, created by the governor of time itself, although I do not know who that is. Nobody does. They serve a very important function. Each one protects time and keeps time flowing properly in its region."

_A dark, shadowy figure, quickly scampers across a forest floor._

"But...what happened if a region loses its Time Gear? I don't really know the answer to that question."

_The dark figure scampers even faster across the ground, and approaches an altar with ten, glowing pentagons flowing around it, five in each side, and large arrowheads in between._

"But my guess is that if a Time Gear is removed from a region... The flow of time in that region will probably stop too."

_The dark figure takes a step close to the altar._

"That's why everyone makes sure to never disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some kind of disaster would strike. So everyone stays away from the Time Gears and doesn't tamper with them. Even the most hardened criminal pokemon know to avoid messing with them."

_"Do my eyes deceive me?", the dark figure inquired. "Could it be...? Yes, it is!" Lightning flashes, and the leafy green lizard is revealed for a moment. "I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But... This is only the first of many..." The Lightning iluminates the area again, and the dark figure proceeds, and reaches for the gear..._

**Tatyaaaaa! I am done with another chapter again! Whoo! This one took forever to write again! You guys better make it worth my time to write this, so R&R! I am off!**

***tampers with some electronic game devices, and presses the on switch on the TV, and salutes the audience, and gets sucked into the game***


	8. Ch 8: Special Episode 1

**Hello! Back again with another chapter! So, first things first. The chapters are gonna take a bit longer, as I have two stories going to be uploaded at the same time. So, please go check the other story I have posted , and leave a review and read it, as it will help motivate me to write more! The more feedback I get from my stories, the more I'll write! Also, these next few chapters are going to build up character development, as Andrew2013 has requested. Again, it may take longer than usual to write chapters, so please be patient with me. So, here it is, the next chapter, although this is a special episode. No, not a special episode from EoS, I mean as in a bonus chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Things Best Left Unknown<strong>_

_**Chapter 8: Special Episode 1: Strange Dream**_

That night, Vincent had a very unnatural dream.

_I was in a very weird place. Everywhere I looked, there was grey. No matter where I ran, there was grey. There was a crumbling tower in the distance, but it was frozen in place, never moving an inch. There were rocks floating in the air, never straying from their suspended position. A green gecko with a two, leaf-like tails, and what I asumed to be a human came sprinting across my vision. The human had very dark hair, a blue shirt, and a pair of denim pants, and a stoic expression on hand, like he could endure any task thrown at him, even if the world was ending._

_The gecko, ranging in at three feet tall, was leading the boy to a turquoise, circle portal, with a pink fairy at its side. _

_I followed them closely, carefully, as if I may be spotted at any time. _

_This place reminds me lot of damnation. What was it called? Perdition? Well, it don't matter._

_When the two got to the fairy, it gleefully spun around in the air, saying stuff like "Hee Hee! It's Great that we're finally putting this plan into action!"_

_The gecko and the boy both said goodbye to the fairy, and walked through the portal. I then heard an earth shattering roar, as if it was the devil himself. I looked up, and all I could see was darkness. Where was that coming from? _

_Just then, I was transported to a very odd place, that looked a lot like time itself, although I don't even know what time looks like. _

_I am then transported to an area that looks like a prison in this world, and there were two unfathomable figures lying on the ground, both covered in blood, and fresh at that._

_Then, another transportation to a place high in the sky, where I start falling. I flail uncontrollably in the air, and I flip so that my head is pointed towards the ground. I noticed now that there were several things odd about this place. First, there were things like explosions and the like fully suspended in air. It's almost as if the world is... Paralyzed..._

_These things all feel so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. This truly is a tip-of-the-tongue situation. Then, the earthshattering roar sounded again. This time, though, it was an eerie bloodcurdling high pitched whine. I looked up, and a giant blue and orange plated foot came rushing down on me. _

Vincent woke, startled nonetheless, then whispered to himself, "My god... That was only a dream? But... I think I may have been there before. And... Who was that boy...? I'm not going to bother asking Kiki about this, as it will distract her more than she already is at the moment..."

Vincent sighed, and succumbed to the glorious temptation to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I now I know this was short, but, this is going to play a crucial role in the story. Please do remember this, as it will reappear a lot later in the story. Yes, I know, mockstevenh, you most likely know what I'm talking about! <strong>

**Until then, off I go!**

***snaps fingers and transforms into a fat guy,then jumps into a pool, causing a nuclear explosion***


	9. Ch 9: Special Episode 2

**Ello again guys! I'm here bringing you Another chapter of TTBLU! This one will be explaining a bit about Kiki's background. But please, don't hate on me for posting this a bit too early. I just want you guys to know this. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Things Best Left Unknown<span>_**

**_Chapter 9: Special Episode 2_**

That same night, after Vincent woke, Kiki still wasn't able to sleep. She had been thinking about her past. Her oh so tragic past.

It all started about ten or eleven years back.

_I had been only four at the time. I was at home, sleeping. My parents were out hunting for food. They encountered a Mightyena, who was stronger than usual. They had the advantage, but lacked the agility to even remotely dodge any of its attacks. The Mightyena absolutely destroyed them. My father had enough strength left in him after this happened to tell one of the passerby birds of what happened, and who to tell._

_The Swellow flew back to the village where I lay, and came in and told me all of what happened. I had been devastated. I had cried for nearly a week straight, only stopping to eat and drink. After that week, I decided to run. I ran, and ran, until my legs could run no more.__.._

_I had stayed by a river, inside of a cave. I had been mugged __of every__thing I took with me. I had stayed here, living only by instinct, and somehow avoiding trouble, for about five years. _

_By this time, I had been old enough to reliably hunt for food. I had moved out of the cave, and had finished all of my weeping for a good while. I started exploring, but never made it too far, as I was still just an Eevee, and had no real attacks to defend against foes._

_I had started traveling instead, and traveled I did, for another five years. _

_I had come across a small mesa town, called treasure town. Although I got to know everyone here, I never really made friends with them. That is, until Vincent came along._

That last part had caused her to start bawling, having just now realized the fact That she had a friend: someone she could trust, even in the darkest of times.

Apparently, my crying had woke Vincent up a second time. "Kiki? What's wrong?"

_This is it. I'm going to tell him now. _

"V-Vincent? There's something I should tell you about.", Kiki said, and she started to list off the various things about her past. All starting with ten to eleven years ago.

"That is, until you came along Vincent. I had a friend in you. Someone I could trust, even risking their own life for me. I couldn't ever do such a thing for someone else. I'm just a selfish little brat...", she finished off, crying again.

"Kiki... It doesn't matter to me whether or not you would sacrifice your life for me. You're the only one I can really trust. And it's going to stay that way, unless someone intends for it to change. You're my best friend, Kiki. And it will stay that way. Forever.", he said, hugging Kiki in the friendliest way he could.

"Th-thanks, Vincent. I needed to get that off my chest. I haven't been able to sleep for a while because of that. Thank you.", Kiki said, laying back down, and drifting of into the unknown wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>I am done! So, what did y'all tink of that? I came up with it all my self. No help from Andrew2013 this time! So, just remember to R&amp;R,and I'll be so happy!<strong>

**But for now, I am off!**

***explosion sets off behind me, and I walk cooly towards the camera, know king it down in the process, all the while, "Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions" plays in the background***


	10. Ch 10: Another Quick Trip

**New chapter! First off, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story. Seriously, when I was on my fourth chapter, I only had 96 views. Now, I have nearly 800 views, 4 favorites, and 7 follows, and 12 reviews. I cannot BELIEVE how popular I have gotten in the past month. Second, there will be a HUGE revealing in this chapter, and only people who have play the PMD games will understand who or what it is. Third, this one will be more of an adventure**** kind of one, also dealing with some new characters, and some other things. I also will be having some more character development in this chapter. So basically, this chapter will have some made up areas, and some funky things, all the while introducing new mechanics into the story. Also, lasts thing, there is no limit to how many moves they are able to have. This is due to there being so many moves I want for Vincent to have. Also, the same goes for Kiki. So, go on ahead and read! (Shoutout to mockstevenh for helping correct my mistakes, Andrew2013 for helping with some background things, and Arthur moebius for helping with something... I don't quite remember what...)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Things Best Left Unknown<strong>_

_**Chapter 10**_

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!"

"Urgh... Good morning Vincent. Sleep well?", Kiki asked.

"Very...", Vincent said, still stretching his limbs out.

The two slowly, but surely made their way out to the main room, where everyone was waiting. Everyone said their morning pledge, and went off to do their own thing.

"Ah, you two! Why don't you two go look up jobs that are posted on the bulletin boards for today. That will do.", Chatot said, pointing towards the ladder leading to the second floor.

The two went over to the bulletins on the left side of the ladder. "I think we should do some _normal _missions, since we already took out Drowzee yesterday, and we all know how _that _went.", Kiki said, obviously knowing that Vincent doesn't like to try and comprimise with her.

"...Shut up...", Vincent retorted, looking over the slightly shredded papers hung up on the board.

After a few minutes of looking, he finally said, "Oh...?", Vincent said, picking one of the papers off of the board, reading, "Please help me find him!"

"How's this one, Kiki?", Vincent asked, handing the paper over to Kiki, who sat down on her hind legs, and held a paw out so she could look at it.

"Yea, this one looks good, it's a rescue mission for someone's brother in a place called Benign Coulée. The reward is a Reviver Seed, and 300 Poké. And the mission is on BF7. I say we take it!", Kiki exclaimed, and promptly handed the paper back to Vincent.

"Ok... How about this one?", he said, and handed her another piece of paper.

"Yep. Another rescue mission, same place, but different reward. Let's see... Protein, and Shadow Ball? Hell yea! Let's take it! Also, it's on BF10.", Kiki said handing that one back too.

"Ok, now let's head out to Treasure Town to get some supplies.", Vincent said, picking up their Treasure Bag, and motioning for Kiki to follow.

They first went to Kecleon's Shop, and bought a few Oran berries. They then made their way out of town, but before they left, Vincent said, "Um... Do we even know where this Benign Coulée is?"

"Er... Actually, no we don't. Here, let's check on the Wonder Map." She pulled out the Wonder Map from the bag using her teeth, and set it on the ground.

"Hm... Where would that be? I mean, a coulée is basically a ravine. And ravines are found in mountainous regions. So where...?", Kiki said, before a small yellow dot appeared in one of the mountainous regions on it.

"What...?", Kiki muttered, before pressing her paw on the dot, and then letters from the side of the map started to form words. After about thirty seconds, the letters spelled out "Benign Coulée".

"Woah!", Kiki exclaimed. "Can this thing really do that?"

"Hehe. Apparently so, Keeks.", Vincent said, rubbing Kiki's head in the process.

"Wait, what did you call me?", Kiki said, whipping around to face Vincent.

"I only called you Keeks. What's wrong with OOOF!", was all Vincent could muster before Kiki straight up headbutted him in the gut so hard he flew back a few feet.

"Ok, I believe we need to set up a few rules for our team. Rule number one: NO NICKNAMING ME. Rule number two: we stick together, no matter what comes our way. Rule number three: my word is law.", Kiki said, sizing up on Vincent, and walked up behind him and tried shoving him back on his feet.

"Ok, Kiki, I understand the rules, but what are you trying to do now?"

"Well, _obviously_, you stone headed jackal, we need to get going on our mission.", Kiki snottily said.

"Fine, fine, whatever... Vincent said, and started following Kiki towards the mountainous region of the land mass.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kiki. I think we've made it.", Vincent declared. They were located in a rough outcropping, leading into a large, grey cavern, all topped off with a beautiful rainbow sunset.<p>

They set off into the BF1 of the dungeon. There were a few things of interest. Where there were normally supposed to be walls in a cave dungeon, there where seemingly bottomless pits. Also, there were mainly flying type pokemon, which Vincent absolutely _hate_. One of the first things they saw were a few Reviver Seeds.

"Huh. Reviver Seeds? This early in the dungeon? This is strange.", Kiki stated, picking the two up, and puts them in the bag at Vincent's side.

Then, ironically. A Starly flew up to them, causing Vincent to jump in panic, and pick a rock off the ground and chuck it right for it, beaming it on the head, causing it to drop.

"Well, now we know how effective those rocks are.", Vincent said, eyeing the bird when at close quarters, as if it may come back to life like the zombies on those big hit TV shows.

In the next room, they located the staircase. They climbed down, and started on BF2.

Here, there were a few pokemon like a Machop, a Diglett, and a few Geodude. Vincent took care of the Machop with one clean uppercut, the same being done to the Geodude. Kiki maimed the Diglett with a few Bites and a Hyper Voice.

They moved onwards, and found a Luminous Orb, and a Persim Band. They found the stairs shortly after, and made way down to the BF3.

Of course, there were some birds that Kiki helped take out for Vincent, by either headbutting them, biting them, or blasting them away with a Hyper Voice. There were items, such as berries, seeds, and etcetera.

They trudged on forward, maiming pretty much anything in their way. They discovered where the staircase was, and made way down it to the BF4.

They made the same trip, over and over, until they got to BF7.

"Ok, Kiki. So there should be a... Tyrunt... Whatever that is... Around here somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled.", Vincent said, looking for anything fitting the description the paper gave: a small t-rex like pokemon, with two little orange fins on its head, tiny arms, huge legs, and a medium sized tail. It's body was colored brown, with what we could suppose a white tuft of... Fur...? Around its neck.

"Well, it may blend into the walls, with the color its described to have.", Kiki said.

And, if that wasn't enough, a small Dino came pounding its way in front of them, then let out a huge, "RRROOOOAAAR!", and it charged at them. Vincent, of course, was the first to react, and went on the defensive. When it Dino was about to headbutt him, he stuck his paws out, and braced for impact. The Dino ran into Vincent, but it got knocked down, due to Vincent's advantage over the rock type, and his leg's grip on the ground.

The two walked over to it, and noticed it fit the description of the mission.

"Well, Vincent... I guess this means... Mission Complete?" As she said that, her Exploration Badge stated to glow, and a bright, rising column of light rose from the ground around the creature, and it suddenly vanished.

"Ok... Well, we might as well get to the BF10.", Kiki said, nudging Vincent out of his standing trance, and they made way for the next level.

Finally, after about an hour of searching on the BF9, they found the staircase and went down. Once there, it was nearly pitch black.

"H-hey, Vincent?", Kiki asked.

"Yea?"

"Can you get out that Luminous Orb?", Kiki replied.

"Sure. Why do you need it?"

"Well, it should light up the dungeon a bit."

"Alright. Here. I'll activate it for ya.", he said, chucking it at the ground, causing an ominous, white mist cloud to form from it, and it all of a sudden got brighter in the dungeon.

"Huh. That's useful.", Vincent said, admiring the work of the orb.

"Alright, we should probably look for who we're rescuing.", said Kiki.

The two continued searching, all the while, Vincent asking all kinds of questions about this world.

"Ok, for the last time, Vincent, we are looking for a Pichu. Ok? You know what a Pikachu looks like, right?", Kiki asked, turning to him.

"Er... I guess?", Vincent said, sighing.

Kiki screamed in frustration, and turned to him. "Ok... Ok... Alright, I'm calm now. Ok, so a Pichu is a little, yellow, rat creature, with spiky ears. Got it?"

Vincent thought for a bit, envisioning the creature in his head. "Yep! I got it!"

They scrounged around for a bit, and eventually found a little Pichu hiding in a dead end, shivering.

"W-will you help me?", it said, it's voice full of bitter, cold fear.

"Yep! We're here to rescue you. Mission complete!", Kiki said, and the light once again shone, and the Pichu was teleported elsewhere.

"So... How do we get home?", Kiki said.

And, of course, their badges started glowing, and a voice telepathically spoke to them, "Do you wish to return to the guild now? Or do you want to continue exploring?"

"Um... Return?", Kiki said, and they too, were enveloped in the blinding light.

* * *

><p>When they opened their eyes, they were back on the second floor of the guild.<p>

There was the Tyrunt from before, except there was an even bigger version of it beside it. It was red, had a yellow head shield, huge legs, a big head, and an even bigger mane.

"Thank you, you two, for rescuing my brother here. He can get to be a bit adventurous at times.", it said. "I'd like for you two to have this." It pulled out a Reviver Seed, and 300 Poké. It handed it to them, and exited the room.

A Pikachu came down the ladder, along with the Pichu from earlier.

"So, are you two the same who rescued my here son?"

They both nodded. "Well, I sincerely thank you. So, I would like for you to have these."

She pulled out a plastic bottle, along with a weird purple colored disc. "I'm sorry, it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!" She handed them to Vincent, who put them in the treasure bag.

After she left, Chimeco rang the bell, and everyone made way to eat. After dinner, there were still a few hours left in the day.

"Vincent, let's go check out the shop. I want to know something before the day's over.", Kiki said.

They made way to treasure town, and headed to Kecleon's Shop.

"Hey, Kecleon? Either one of ya here?", she yelled over the counter.

"Oh, yes, we are here!", the two lizards said before popping up.

"Oh! Kiki and Vincent! We've heard so much about you lately! How you managed to save Azurill so quickly baffles us! To think that you just became a rescue team not too long ago... It really is amazing!", the green Kecleon said. "So, what brings you two here this time of day?"

"Um, we have two items we just got from a mission we completed. We know what they are, we just don't know what they do.", Kiki explained, getting out the Shadow Ball and Protein.

"Ah... A Protein and a Shadow Ball. Well, first off, the Protein Makes you stronger physically. Shadow Ball, well... Teaches Shadow Ball. How, you might ask? Well, you pretty much just smash the disc over your head, and a telepathic voice will ask you a few questions about if you want to learn the move or not, you know, basic stuff. Well, is that all you needed?", the purple brother said.

"Yep! Thanks, you guys!", Kiki responded, and the two walked back to the guild, waving back to the brothers.

_That night..._

It was nearly midnight. Kiki was up sitting by the window, watching the moon. Vincent woke again, and looked over to Kiki's bed for her. When he saw she wasn't there, he got up, and looked around the room. He saw her by the window, and walked over to her, and sat down on his haunches.

"Can't sleep?", Vincent asked.

Kiki sighed. "Yea, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, you know, if we really made the right choice making an exploration team. I feel that someday, we're really gonna change the world. I want to change the way people explore. I want to change the way others think of me. I want them to think of me as a heroic, brave stallion that will take on anything. I want... To mean something. Not just to my parents. To you too, Vincent. And everyone else here in treasure town. I've always been too cowardly to do anything. That's why I was so happy when you agreed to form an exploration team with me. I actually had someone I could trust to keep me company when I needed it most." She turned towards Vincent.

"Vincent, I know you just lost your memory a few days ago, but why do you fight? For the thrill? For the safety of others? For me? What is it?"

_(Hm... I'm... Not quite sure. But, I'm sure that someday, I'll figure it out. Even if it means I really am nothing special, just the last human on this planet.. Turned into a pokemon, and their memories harvested from their mind, unable to recall the ones they loved before, the things they treasured, the life they cherished. Just like I cherish the things I need most. And right now, that's Kiki. I couldn't go on in this world without her, because I have got no one else to __trust.)_, Vincent thought.

"Kiki? I fight... I fight not for my own safety, not others safety, but in all honesty... I fight for the good of the future. I fight for your safety. Because right now, you are the most important thing in the world to me. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to go on in this world, because I can't trust anybody. Not after having just lost my memory. And definitely, not if I lose you."

Kiki started tearing up at that last sentence.

_(He fights... For me? Do I really mean that much to him?)_, she thought.

"V-Vincent...", she said, starting to cry. "Why... W-Why do we fight? Us, as pokemon? Why do we fight? Is it because the world is not fair? Because if that's it... Then that means I fight for the fairness of the world. The fairness and kindness inside... That everyone possesses... That is why I fight!", she said, finally breaking down, and cradling into Vincent, who picked her up bridal style, and sat against the wall, comforting her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A grey, plump ghost with a yellow face embroided on its torso, it's face sporting a single, red eye, was standing at the top of a crumbling tower, the prices frozen in air.<p>

A purple imp hopped into the room, and tapped the ghost on the shoulder. The ghost bent down, and the imp whispered something into its ear. The ghost nods, and the imp exited the room.

"...Master.", the ghost said into the darkness in front of him.

A large, blue dragon with orange streaks on it emerged from the darkness, glowing faintly.

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH..."_

"Yes. I understand. I will commence the mission with your departure."

As the dragon faded into the shadows, the ghost sighed, then turned face and exited the room.

When he finally got to his destination, there were about 8 of the imps from earlier in the room, and he said, "Alright. We are supposed to head to the base of the tower, where the portal will be. Come."

"Wehehehehe!", the creatures chanted, jumping up and down.

He exited the room, with the imps close behind.

Once at the top, there was a black and blue portal sporting fromm the ground.

"Follow me, henchmen.", the ghost said, And he hopped into the portal, the purple creatures right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So, what do you guys think? So, first off, anyone who knows who I wrote about at the bottom, DON'T. TELL. ANYONE. That mainly abides to you, mockstevenh. And maybe even Andrew2013. And Arthur moebius. If you do, I will block you from my story, and maybe even remove the part completely. (Jk, I probably won't block you from my story. I don't even think you can. Can you?) So, just remember to R&amp;R, and all that good stuff, and we can all relax and drink a few beers!<strong>

***Turns around, puts on goggles and trunks, and tells my Blastoise to let it rip, and the Blastoise's water cannons rip me apart***


	11. Ch 11: Sentry Duty

**Back. Again. R&R. Like. Die happy. Read. Much thanks for 900+ views, and all that other stuff! Also, this chapter will be a bit shorter than the others, but that's ok.**

**again, I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo and Game Freak do. I do, however, own the characters Kiki and Vincent. ****Peace.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Things Best Left Unknown<strong>_

_**Chapter 11**_

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

"Moring... Vincent...", Kiki said, stretching out and getting up, but felt an arm over her. She looked behind her, and saw Vincent snuggled up to her.

"Um...? Bone head? Come on!", she said, smacking him over the head multiple times.

"Yea... I'm going...", he said, shoving her away, and got up, walking to the main guildroom, Kiki in close pursuit.

They said their morning cheers, and everyone left to their own duties.

"HEY, you two!", Loudred shouted from across the room, rumbling the ground and causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"We need your help with something today!" We went over to him, where Diglett was at, and a hole in the ground with a long vine protruding from it.

"Diglett, I brought them!", Loudred said, turning to Diglett, and actually shutting that big mouth of his for once.

"Thank you, Loudred.", Diglett replied, smiling.

Loudred walked over to Diglett's side and said, "You two are doing sentry duty today!"

"Sorry, I'm usually the one to do sentry duty. But today, my dad gave me his duty of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post. It would be great if you two could take over my sentry duty for today. Please do a great job for me!" And with that, Diglett dipped into the ground, off to an unknown destination.

"...And that's THAT."

"H-huh? I didn't follow that at all! How did we manage to get involved in this?", Kiki asked, confuzzled.

"Shut your YAP! NO MORE BELLYACHING! GO DO YOUR DUTY!", Loudred shouted, again, causing things to shift.

Kiki looked at him quizzically. "What are we expected to do, anyway?"

"Climb down this hole and stand guard. You're on sentry duty!"

"Sentry duty?", Vincent asked.

"You heard right. We can't have suspicious characters coming into the guild. So we station a sentry beneath the guild entrance to evaluate pokemon visitors. When you first came, you had been evaluated, right?", Loudred said, expectant of a correct answer.

"My footprint? What do you...? Oh! When we first came, we had to stand on that grate! Remember, Vincent?", Kiki said, remembering the incident.

"Ok, so we should climb down here, and then what?", Vincent asked.

"The tunnel down there leads to the sentry post. Diglett burrows beneath it and pops out underneath the post. From there, he inspects the footprints of visitors, and identifies them, and informs me. Then I decide whether or not the pokemon is suspicious or not and open the gate if he passes muster. So we serve as the guilds gatekeepers. That's the gist of it."

"Look, all you two have to do is inspect the footprints of visitors, then tell me what pokemon they are.", Loudred said, while rubbing the bridge of his nose with two of his meaty fingers.

"Understand? yes? Good! Then let's get to WORK! Buck up and do a GOOD job!", he said, pumping a fist in the air.

They crawled into the hole, Kiki first, Vincent second.

"Yow! It's pitch black in here, Vincent...!", Kiki said, feeling her way around.

"We'll have to feel our way..."

Vincent nodded, and started feeling ahead, and grabbed something furry. Kiki suddenly blushed, then turned to face Vincent.

"Um, Vincent...? That's my butt. Will you please let go?", Kiki said, barely containing herself from beating Vincent upside the head.

"Y-yea."

They continued their way, bumping into the wall every here and there, and climbing up a wall to get to the next part.

"... Well, we should be getting close to the sentry post... Oh! There it is! I see light, Vincent!"

They made forth, and came to an open area about five feet around, underneath the grate.

"HOW'S IT GOING? Have you taken position at the sentry post?", Loudred's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Yep! We're here!", Vincent replied.

"GOOD! Pokemon visitors will step onto the grill above the sentry post! Identify them by footprint, then inform me! Got that?!"

"Yep we got it!", Kiki replied back.

"GOOD! Let's get started!"

"So, Vincent. What are we supposed to do while we wait?", Kiki a,sed him, looking up at the grill, to see if anyone was there.

"Er... I'm not sure. Wait a second... Is that someone up there?", Vincent said.

Now, vincent may have lost his memory, but for some reason, he had an extensive memory of pokemon footprints mapped out in his head.

The pokemon's footprint was that of a furry, three tallon foot, inside a square of feathers.

"Um... The footprint is Blaziken's! The footprint is Blaziken's!", Vincent shouted down the cave to Loudred.

"Ok, I'll let 'em in!", he said, and there was a bit of a wait, then he said, "Yep! You got it!"

It continued on like this, for the rest of the day, there being hours in between each visitor. Finally, after the twelfth vistor was allowed entrance, Loudred finally spoke the words they wanted to hear.

"That's it! That's the last of them for today! Head on back in here so we can give ya your report!"

"UGH! Finally! I'm sick, and TIRED of this room! It smells like dirt! And even more dirt! And plants!", Vincent complained.

Once back in the main guild hall, they were cpfaced with Loudred, and Chatot holding a piece of paper.

"Well then, let's check out your sentry duty report...!", he said enthusiastically.

"Your score was... Absolutely perfect!", he said, hopping over and patting each of us on the back.

"This deserves a good reward!", he said, handing Vincent and Kiki a Joy Seed, a Ginseng, and a Life Seed.

"Well, not bad, for a couple of rookies! You two are gonna fit in just fine!", Loudred said, also patting them on the back.

So they ate dinner, had a few chats with fellow guild members, and went off to bed.

"Well, good night, Vincent. I had a lot of fun today, even though there are some ups and downs, such as how we had to sit in that hole for hours, and had trouble figuring them out at times, but it was all worth it. Well, I'm going to sleep now, so you should too. G'night.", Kiki tiredly said.

* * *

><p><strong>and done! Not much to say here, so just remember to follow, review, and all that good stuff if you liked it!<strong>

**Now, I am off!**

***Steps into HL2 teleporter and teleports somewhere***


	12. Ch 12: Special Episode 3

**Thank you guys, for 1000+ views, 6 favorites, and 10 follows! That's absolutely INSANE! I cannot even begin to thank you guys enough for that! So, here is another chapter for you guys to feast your eyes on! Hopefully, or at least, I intend to, this will be almost 10000 words. Although, it may just top out at 5000, I'm not sure. Probably going to be another 700 or so word chapter, due to me not being able to think correctly right now. Anyways, just make sure to R&R, and I'll reply if ya do! See? I can be friendly, too!**

**Again, I don't own Pokemon. I do, however, own the characters Kiki and Vincent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Things Best Left Unknown<span>_**

**_Chapter 12_**

That night, Vincent had another strange dream.

_I was in this bleak, empty space again, with all of the floating rocks. There were pokemon running around everywhere, dark balls of pure evil enveloping most of them, and being retrieved by a weird ghost with one eye. He picked the balls up, and stuffed them into his stomach, which opened up to reveal some kind of mouth._

_Again, I was teleported somewhere, where I was surrounded by a sheath of leaves. Dark, motionless, lifeless leaves. I looked to the middle of the grove, and spotted the same boy and gecko as before, except this time, the boy looked much younger, but he still had that very same adamant expression. Hell, he kind of reminded me of myself a bit._

_The same pink fairy flew into the grove. _

_"My dear Grovyle, have you and your friend here figured out where the Time Gears may lay?", the fairy asked. I assumed that Grovyle was the name of the gecko._

_(Wait, the Time Gears? Why do they want those?)_

_"Yes, we have. We think there are time gears located at the Treeshroud Forest, Fogbound Lake, Underground Lake, Crystal Lake, and at the volcano in the northwest region.", the boy replied, pointing to several places on a map laid out on the ground that I just now noticed._

_"Hmhm! You two make the best team at gleaning information from your surroundings! I can't wait to be able to be free of this colorless wasteland we call home! I don't care that I may be lost to others, but if it's for the better of the future, I say yes! Why not?!", the fairy said, hugging each of them._

_(What? Lost to others? What does that mean?)_

_"I agree. I refuse to stand here and watch those... Monsters... Destroy this world for those of the past.", Grovyle said._

_(What? The world of the past? What?)_

_"Well, I say we get on to finding the next Time Gear!", the boy gleefully said, sounding awfully close to me._

And with that, Vincent went back to having a normal, average dream that a pokemon should have.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere unknown...<em>

The green lizard was at the bottom of a basin filled with lava. He had cuts and scrapes and burns all over him, but paid no heed to it. He was holding some kind of Golden Spear, covered in blood that shows just what he's been through.

"Heh.. May have been at a disadvantage for this dungeon, but I made it. As to be expected of a warrior from the future.", the lizard said. He took off his dark green cloak, and threw it into the pits at his side, bursting it into flames the instant it landed.

He walked forward a ways, coming to an altar with an almost heavenly blue hue to it, and the same pattern as the last one he was at.

"Well, two down, three to go...", he said regretfully. He reached out for the gear, snatched it up, and hurried out of the basin before any harm could be done to him as the time in the area there was stopping.

Once out of the area, he looked up at the night sky, then back to the basin, which turned out to be a huge volcano, stuck his spear in the ground, then sighed.

"I really wish it didn't come to this. First, I lose my best friend in the world when traveling here. Then, I have to worry about that damn fatass following me, and now, I have to be careful about the Time Gears I collect. But it doesn't matter. If I fail my mission, my partner will be able to finish the job for me. But still, I wonder... Where, oh where, are you... Vincent?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I'm soooo aorry for the disappointment this chapter. I'll try to make it up to you in the next one. Anyways, please, PLEASE, tell me how I did, because I'm not even sure how well I did this chapter. Well, I'm off for now. Bye<strong>


End file.
